Daughter of the Gods
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: When Amu is betrayed by her friends she leaves to be one of the best models and singers of the world. She find that she's a daughter of gods and she must help the charas from Tokyo. She and her new friends enroll at academy and want to make Tadase and the others pay for what they did a year ago. How will it begin? But how eill it end? Read to find out!
1. I'm back!

**Serena: I wanted to do a Shugo Chara fanfic, so there we are.**

**Diana: I can't wait to see how my dear Amu is!**

**Serena: In case you don't know Diana is my other self. She's really scary sometimes.**

**Diana: Did you say something?**

**Serena: Nothing Ma'am!**

**Diana: Anyway, we don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter One: I'm back!**

**Flashback**

It was a normal day for the guardians. Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Ikuto and Utau sat and talking when Amu suddenly entered in garden breaching hard.

"What's the meter, Amu?" Kukai asked.

"My charas… they were crushed... I only have Dia now…" Amu said like she was going to cry.

"Too bad! But if you don't have any strong charas we have to kick you out." Tadase said.

"Wha-" Amu said.

"That's right. Dia is weak and we don't need her or you anymore then." Rima said.

"And that make you too weak." Utau said while drinking a cup of tea.

"Yaya think it too!" Yaya said.

Ikuto opened the door and push Amu outside. "Don't come here again, weakling." He said. Amu began to cry and whispered " It was exactly like they said." She run at her house. She sat in front of her mirror and focused. Her hair began to change to silver and some black highlights and her eyes turned to purple.

"It was true. All they said was true." Amu whispered to herself.

**End flashback**

It's been one year since Amu was kicked out and left Japan. She began as a model for her Papa's company and without her knowing she reached the top. Then she discovered she can sing actually very good. Amu changed her name too. Now she's Akemi Eclipse, one of the best singers and models of the world.

"Amu-chan! Why do we have to go back!?" Ran yelled.

After what Amu's charas got crushed they were reborn. Now Ran have her hair in two pigtails and wear a white sundress and red shoes. She's Amu's Dance side. Her love to dance and to be on top.

"We have to go because these are problems with the charas." Miki said.

Miki is Amu's artistic part. She have long hair without wearing her hat anymore and wear a blue T-shirt and a white skirt and blue shoes.

"I want to go to see everyone." Su said.

Sue is Amu's lady-like side. She doesn't wear hat anymore and have her hair in a ponytail. She have a green summer dress with flowers and green sandals.

"Amu-chan, can we hold a concert when we arrive?" Yuri said. "I just want to hurt them for what they done to my Amu." Rika said.

Yuri and Rika were born after what Amu left Japan. Yuri is Amu's wish to sing and to be the best in that. She have silver long hair and wear a purple dress and purple shoes. Rika is the sadistic part of Amu. She have black long hair and wear a black goth Lolita dress with black boots.

"Why did you wake me? Did we arrived already?" Dia asked.

Dia wasn't crushed too but she changed. Her hair is the same but she wear pink dress. She still represent the radiance from Amu's heart.

"Don't be upset now. We will do all of this and even more. Kate, Lucy, Dylan, Mark and me will enroll at my former academy. Right, everybody?" Amu asked.

"Of course!" They said.

In that year Lucy, Kate, Dylan and Mark was everywhere with Amu and protected her. Lucy have medium dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. She have a chara named Monado. Monado represent Lucy's wish to be pure. She have platinum blonde hair and wear a white dress. Kate have brown hair and green eyes. Her chara is Aria and she's her wish to be a good gymnast. Aria have green hair and she wear a white uniform with a skirt. Dylan have red hair and black eyes. His chara is Mamoru and it's his wish to protect his friends. Mamoru have black hair and wear a red T-shirt and jeans. Mark have black hair and blue eyes. His chara is Kirito and he's his wish to be a good swimmer. Kirito have raven hair and he wear a blue T-shirt a jeans.

"We should be there in a few minutes. I brought an house with six bedrooms and two bathrooms near the academy so we won't be late for our first school day." Lucy said.

"Thank you, Lucy." Amu said. "Remember to not call me Amu. Now I'm Akemi Eclipse."

"Roger! Oh! I done some researches and I found that all the people who hurt you are still at academy." Dylan said.

"Yosh! Now we can take revenge on them!" Rika shouted.

"Rika! We didn't come here to get revenge! Remember our goal first!" Kirito said.

"We're here! Welcome to Tokyo!" Dia said.

"Ah! I remember now! Kate, did you tell the school principal to build that garden for us?" Amu asked.

"I did. Do you see it? It's much huge then the Guardians one." Kate said.

"But if we will compete with them, don't we need a good name too?" Mark asked.

Everybody thought a little and Miki said. " What about Keepers?"

"I like it." Mamoru said.

"Me too!" Aria said.

"Then It will be our name." Amu said. "Now, let's go!"

**The next day at school**

Akemi and her friends get down from their car. The principal waited them at school entrance. Everybody was surprised and cheered . You don't see an idol at your school everyday. The principal escorted them to class and gave them their program. They all had the same program how they asked. The first class had Rima and Tadase in it. The professor entered in class and said. "From now we will have five new students. I hope you will get along with them. You can enter now."

The first who entered was Akemi followed by Lucy, Dylan, Kate and Mark. The class began to whisper and some of them had hearths in their eyes.

"Hello everybody! I am Akemi Eclipse and these are my friends."

"Lucille Tsukino, but you can call me Lucy."

"Dylan Blackwing."

"Katelyn Hoshino, but call me Kate."

"Mark Kazega."

"I hope we will be friends." Akemi said.

"You can sit now." The teacher said.

Each walked to one of the free sat. Akemi sat at left of Tadase.

"Hi, I'm Tadase. Nice to meet you." Tadase said.

"Hf!" Akemi said turning her head.

'What's her problem!?' Tadase thought.

**At lunch break**

Tadase and the other guardians took a picnic. They were talking about Akemi.

"So you have classes with Akemi Eclipse!?" Kukai shouted.

"Yea, but there isn't anything good about her. I swear it's like she have a problem with me." Tadase said.

"I think she's nice." Rima said.

"Yaya wants to meet her too!" Yaya shouted.

Then two girls come and talking.

"Hey, hey! Did you heard about it? Akemi Eclipse transferred at our academy!" the first said.

"I heard that she and her other four friend are the ones for who was constructed that huge garden. They are Keepers I heard."

"Eh? What's that?"

"It's like the guardians."

"Look! It's them!" one of girls shouted.

Akemi and the others walked towards the garden. They wear capes like the guardians but their were purple for girls and yellow for boys. Their charas were all floating near them. When Tadase saw it he run to Akemi but he didn't reach her because Lucy, Kate, Dylan and Mark were protecting her.

"Hey! Wha-" Tadase began.

"Don't you dare to think that you can touch her." Dylan said.

"You aren't from the same league as her." Lucy added.

"Let him talk." Akemi said.

"But-" Mark began. Akemi given him a Don't- dare-to-disobey-me look.

"What do you want, King?" Akemi asked.

"How do you have so many charas!?" he asked.

"Because I have. Got a problem?" Akemi asked.

"But you have six charas! That isn't possible!" Tadase added.

"Weren't here a girl with four charas? I have two more. Is there a problem with it?"

"How do you know about Amu!?" Utau shouted.

"Hello to you too, Hoshina-san." Akemi said without emotion.

"Do you know something about my best friend!?" Rima asked almost crying.

"Best friend!? Do not ever dare to say that again! You aren't her friend. Let's go!" She said walking ahead.

"Hai!" Lucy, Kate, Dylan and Mark said. They walked after Akemi. Without knowing it Tadase catch Akemi by her arm. Akemi glared at him and an energy came from her arm burning Tadase's arm.

"Don't you dare to touch her with you hand!" Rika shouted.

"What did you do!?" Tadase asked.

"I showed you a bit of my power. Do not ever touch me again!" Akemi said walking ahead. The other four and their charas.

"They are like her dogs." Kukai said.

**Serena: So, how was it!? Did you like it?**

**Diana: Please leave a review. Even one short is welcomed. **

**Serena: I will update when I can but I don't have a fixed day so wait for me ok?**


	2. What?

**Serena: Hello, everybody! I hope you aren't mad at me. I didn't update too fast.**

**Diana: We're soo sorry! We have school and other things to do.**

**Serena: But here's another chapter.**

**Diana: Please take your time and read it!**

**Serena: And don't forgot to tell us what you think!**

**Chapter Two: What!?**

Amu and her friends were eating breakfast in dining room. They were prepared to go to school another day. Amu stood and said " Shall we go?" Everybody nodded and walked to car. When they reached the academy they saw a crowd of people with sings 'We love you!' and 'Forever Akemi!'. She noticed the guardians at school gate waiting for them. (No, they don't cheer ^_^).

The driver opened the door and let Akemi out of car. She took a step outside and let her hair in wind. Everybody cheered and some boys had hearts in their eyes again. The others went off car and together they walked t through the crowd which get by the left and the right of them. When Akemi was near Ikuto and smirked at him. Then she walked ahead.

During the second class Akemi felled something and asked to go out. The professor let her, Lucy and the others go.

"It came isn't it?" Mark asked.

"Yes. But it's not a big deal. This is just the beginning." Akemi said.

They ran on running field where they saw like fifty X-eggs.

"Just fifty? That will be piece of cake!" Kate said.

Ran entered in Akemi's chest. Under Akemi a pink magic circle appeared and Akemi was floating in the middle. Her hair turned in two pigtails of her normal white hair color. A white dress with pink hearts and pink ballet shoes.

"Heart Charm!" Akemi shouted.

"Oh! So it's Heart this time!" Mark said.

Akemi moved her right hand to right, then down and next in front of her. The magical cirlcle appeared again under her and she began to glow pink. The eggs began to glow like her too. Akemi closed her eyes and while still floating she purified the eggs. The eggs then disappeared in midair.

"What did you do!?" A voice was heard.

"So you came. King." Akemi said floating in the middle of her friends.

"Why would you do that!?" Rima asked.

"Aren't you the one who destroyed eggs like that too?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, but-" Rima continued.

"Relax. I just teleported them to their owners." Akemi said transforming back.

"Who are you? No, what are you?" Tadase asked.

"What I am? I am the beloved daughter of gods." She said smirking.

"Daughter of gods!?" Everyone asked.

"Like I said, she isn't from the same league as you." Lucy said.

"If I'm correct. Hoshina-san took the Joker 's chair, right? Amu-chan will be so upset when I'll tell her." Akemi said smirking.

"Where is Amu-chi!?" Yaya yelled.

"She's sleeping." Akemi said.

"You mean!" Kukai shouted.

"She's not dead. But you can't see her." Dylan said.

"Why not. I will allow one of you to see her." Akemi said.

"But, Akemi!" Kate said.

"Come at our garden at 5 p.m. She will wait you there. But remember, just one of you is allowed to go." Akemi said walking back to school.

**Garden, 5 p.m.**

Amu (In Amu form), sat on a chair at a small table. Suddenly the door opened. Ikuto step in with looking after Amu.

"I didn't expect you to come." Amu said.

Ikuto's eyes widened when he saw his beautiful goddess standing in front of him. He run toward her and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Ikuto asked.

Amu pushed him. "Hell." She said.

"Amu…"

"What!? If you have something to say, then say." Amu said.

"What happened to you? You weren't like that." Ikuto said.

"I wasn't. Weren't you the one who called me weak? Well, now I'm not weak anymore. Anything else?" Amu asked.

"Amu, I'm sorry…" Ikuto said.

"You weren't the kind of person who would say that. Akemi shouldn't let you come." Amu said smirking.

"How do you know her?"

"Is there a problem with her?" Amu asked.

"She's not human!"Ikuto yelled.

"She is. Go now. I don't want to talk with you anymore." She said turning to leave. Ikuto catch her hand but the next second he was alone in front of garden.

"Dammit!" he said and turned to leave.

"Why did you let him come?" Kate asked.

"Why? Because I want to make them remember painfully what they did to me." She changed to Akemi. "Or should I say to Amu?"

**Next Day **

The Keepers were a big thing now. Everybody in the campus heard of them. They were adored. Each of them had their own fanclub.

"Amu said it!?" Utau asked.

"Yes." Ikuto said.

"I can't believe it. Amu-chi…" Yaya said.

Then Akemi walked near them.

"So? What do you think? Amu changed, isn't it?" She asked.

"But why? Why would Amu do something like that!? She was perfect the way she was!" Tadase shouted.

"What do you mean? If she was so perfect then why did you kick her out? Amu changed because of you. She wanted to become stronger and she did." Akemi said.

"W-We…" Utau began.

"What? Tell me why did you do that?" Akemi asked again.

"We did this to protect her. We didn't think she would leave Japan." Kukai said.

"To protect her? Don't make me laugh! You did her more pain. Do you know how many nights she cried? Do you know how many times she skipped her lunch or dinner? You don't know anything do you?" She asked.

"She did all of these?" Ikuto asked.

"You shall know as well as me that is true." Akemi said. Then Miki floated to her.

"Akemi! Trouble! They came again!" Miki said.

"Again? Oh! Fine! Let's do it!" she said. Miki entered in Akemi's chest. A blue magical circle appeared under her and she transformed. Her hair was free on back. She wore a white dress with blue ribbons, a white cap on her shoulders and a big stick with a spade on it.

"Spade Charm!" she shouted.

"Wow!" Yaya said.

"Are you crazy!? Everybody will see you!" Tadase shouted.

"Don't worry. When I am transformed, only these with charas can see me." Akemi said to them. Then she flew.

"Don't think we'll don't come after you!" Kukai said transforming with Daichi. He flew with his shakeboar after Akemi and was followed by the others. When they reached her she just stay there. There were about one hundred of X-eggs She looked at them. "I knew you'll come after me so look there." She said. She then move her head on back and a huge blue magic circle appeared. The X-eggs began to shake and a little after that they were purified. She moved her stick in right and the eggs disappeared. Akemi landed on ground. Everybody was shocked at how she purified one hundred of X-eggs in one shot. Lucy and the others came too.

"You did great!" Kate said.

"Your powers are increasing." Dylan said. Akemi turned back.

"You energy is so huge!?" Utau shouted.

"It was nothing. I can do many things even if I'm not in transformation." Akemi said. In that moment a bright gold light appeared in front of Akemi and from it a papyrus fell. Akemi opened it and read. After a few seconds her eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Father is calling for us!" she shouted. "What can Zeus want?" Mark questioned. "Does it matter!? Lucy! Hurry up and open the portal!" Kate said. "Hai, hai!" She said transforming with Monado. Her hair was free and she wore a long white dress with pink ribbons and she had a pair of huge angel wings on her back.

"Open, Gate to Olimp!" she shouted and the bright gold light appeared.

"Let's go!" Akemi shouted and jumped in light. The others did that too but they didn't know there was another person who jumped with them.

**Ikuto's POV**

He was rubbing his head. When he looked where he was his eyes widened 'What the hell is that!?' he thought.

**Serena: Hi! Do you want to know how is it in Olimp!? Well if you do then look forward for the next chapter!**

**Diana: Of course, you can give us your ideas and we will chose some!**

**Serena: And don't forgot to review!**


End file.
